Past, Present, Future
by Anime917
Summary: A young maid that has a dark secret that no one knows about who keeps her love from danger, a goddess that is a twin to another and wants revenge for those who rule above her, a goddess that is a has a body of a woman and a mind of a child. No one will know what will happen if these three become a story but the only one who knows is the one reading it.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl sat in the prison cell, she was staring up at the small window that was the only light she had.

She was dirty with dirt and dust on her brown old dress that was the only thing she wore, her blond hair was long and nappy.

She didn't look no more than 5.

A young boy walked to the cell door and put the key in it.

The little girl looked at the boy, he was wearing a clock with the hood over his head.

The cell door opened, the boy walked in the cell and hugged the little girl.

"Why did he do this to you? You're just a little girl, Mother wouldn't want this." The little girl started to cry, she looked up at the boy.

He took off his hood, showing his wavy blond hair. He stared at her red eyes.

"You haven't ate have you?" He took out his bag and gave her it.

She looked into it and gave him a smile.

"I know you liked fox blood, so I caught one and didn't kill it. I just broken his neck." The little girl hugged the boy.

"Thank you big brother." The boy gave a smile at her.

"I hope you get out soon little sister."

The royals were talking over the table with the map of The Lore.

The young maid was cleaning the hard floor with her rag, she put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We should do something about this, we can't just leave it undecided."

"King Lothaire isn't here."

"We can't do anything now."

"Shall I get anything for you my lords?" The young maid stood up and asked them.

"No thank you." The royals said to her.

She nodded and picked up the bucket of water.

The young maid walked to the door but the door suddenly opened and she fell to the floor.

The bucket of water went all over the floor and on her dress.

"Where's Elllie?" The boy said to the royals, they all stared at the young maid.

He looked down at her.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't know you were at the door!" He bend down and helped her up.

"It's my fault sir." She stared down at the floor that had water all over it.

Maids came from the stairs and brought rags to dry the floor.

"Your fault? It's mine really, I should've have knock instead of just barging in. It was never your fault." The young maid kept her eyes down at the floor.

"Can I-"

"Thad!" Ellie walked down the stairs wearing a red silk robe.

"Ellie!" They hugged each other.

"How long has it been?" She asked him.

"A year now." She gave a chuckle, she saw the maid wet all over.

"Are you okay?" The maid didn't looked at her.

"I'm fine, I just fell over the water." Ellie looked all over the floor.

"That's why I felt water on my feet, I should give you some clothes." Ellie reached out her hand to her shoulder.

"Elizavetta!" Lothaire said outloud as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Leo?"

"Have you seen my book?" The maid kept her head down.

"The one with the demons?"

"Yes." Lothaire was walking to Ellie and them.

The young maid walked out the door without saying a word.

"Hey!" Thad yelled outloud to her. But she was already gone.

"Who was that?" Lothaire put his arm around Ellie.

"A maid, I didn't look at her face. She was wet from the water on the floor." Lothaire looked at the floor.

"Did she make this mess?"

"I accidently opened the door and she had the bucket of water in her hands, she fell and got everything wet." Thad said to him.

"Well, we shall get everything dry before the end of the day. We should get back to the bedroom love." Ellie gave a smile and walked up the stairs with Lothaire.

Thad stared at the doors and thought about the girl.

_She never told me her name._

The young maid took deep breaths, she looked up at the ceiling.

She took out a bottle and took a pill.

She shallowed it and took a deep breath.

_Why does my heart beat like this? I am never like this, but now that boy came in and my heart starts beating like this. Why? _

_Mother, help me._


	2. Chapter 2

Thad walked through the woods to Hag's home, he had his hands behind his head as he walked.

He sighed at his thoughts.

_I wonder who was that girl? She was pretty cute._

He opened the front door.

"Hello Balery." He said without looking at her.

"Hello Thad." She said to him without looking at him.

_I should just forget about her._

He looked up and his eyes went wide.

Hag was standing behind the counter, she was stirring a pot and the girl from the castle but with blonde hair, she was leaning against the counter.

She looked at Thad and her cheeks started to turn red.

"W-Why is she here?!"

"So you mean that she has been living here with you? And you never told anyone about her even through she's been working at the castle and she's a maid?" Hag looked at Thad with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay let's get things down. First, she's been living here for almost 25 years now. Second, the castle is the only thing that she can go to without being tortured by the guards and third, she has a name." He looked at the girl, she was staring out at the beach.

"What is it?" Hag looked away from him.

"I'm not the one that you need to ask, it's her name not mine." Thad gave a sigh to himself.

The girl walked out into the room and to the door.

"I'm going out for a walk." Hag and Thad watched her opened the door and closed it.

"She's been like that for years." Thad looked at Hag.

"What?" She lowered her eyes.

"She's always walking around the force field and thinking about the things that have scarred her mind and everything that have been through her. I've always tried to get through her, ask her about the things that have happened. But she never told me anything, only that she's a vampire and her family didn't want her."

Thad looked at the door and walked out.

The girl walked to the edge of the force field and stared at the woods, she put her hand against it and it made her hand push back.

"Hey!" Thad ran to the girl, she looked at him.

He put his hand on his knees and panted.

She looked down at him, her heart began to beat faster and her cheeks started to blush.

"You...walk...fast..." The girl looked away from him and walked away. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The girl walked faster and was going to run but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." She told him.

"Can you not run away from me? I just want to talk." She tried to get out of his grip and her wrist was out of his reach.

She jumped in the air and disappered from his sight.

_Balery was right, she's a vampire. She can move like a vampire._

Thad ran after her.

The girl was panting, she stood against a tree that was near the river.

_Why...can't I control this pressure on my blood? It's like...my head is going to explode._

A deer walked past the trees that were far away from her. She stared at it, she looked away from it.

_No...I-I can't!...I can't drink it's blood...Even if I tried, it's...not the kind of blood I want..._

Thad looked around the woods.

"Hey!" The girl hid behind the tree and panted, her heart was beating fast.

"Dammit." She looked at the river.

_I can swim in the river and get away from him._

She tried to stand up but she her legs were wobby and she fell down the small hill. Thad heard the sound and ran to the lake.

He saw the girl on the ground, she was weak to the bone.

"Hey!" He ran to her.

"Don't get near me!" She yelled at him. Her hair was turning light blonde and her eyes were pale red.

_She...looks different._

He saw her bones in her hand showing.

_She's dying of thirst._

He walked to her and bend down to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to his chest.

"Get...away from...me..." She said to him.

"You're dying. You need blood." She tried to fight him but her strength was gone from her fingertips. "See? You have no blood in your system, you need my blood."

Her eyes went wide.

"No...I don't-" Thad put his head on her shoulder, showing her his neck.

"Take it, I don't care. Just...don't suck me dry." Her eyes began to have red tears in them.

"Why? Why are you giving up your blood to me? You only met me yesterday! I'm no one important to you!" She yelled at him with red tears in her eyes.

"You're right, I don't know why I am giving you my blood. But something tells me that I should." Her eyes were wide, bloody tears came down from her face.

She looked at his neck, she tried to pull him away but he only sat up from her. She put her weak hand on his shoulder, she pulled away his shirt and showing his tan skin to her.

She leaned in close to him and bit him with her fangs, Thad gave a groan.

His eyes were lowered, he stared at the grass.

_Is this what it feels like? To be bitten by a vampire like her?_

Her eyes were closed and her hands were on his chest.

_His blood, it tastes hot like fire._

Her hair started to turn back to brown and her eyes turned to red, she pulled away from him and started to pant.

She put her head on his chest, her eyes were heavy and her breathing began to slow down.

_She's so tired, I guess my blood was too intense for her._

He put his hand on her back.

_But she's so cute when she's tired. I'll leave her like this for a while._

He gave a smile at her, he closed his eyes and let her sleep in his arms.

A woman with light blue hair stared at the castle, she had a bird on her shoulder.

"I wonder what will happen if he knew that the one that he loves was really alive?" She looked at the bird.

She held out her hand and a note happened in front of her, she had a feather pen in her hand and it started to write by itself.

The letter was written with ink and was folded into a envelope. She licked it and kissed it, leaving a pink kiss mark on it.

"Make sure it gets to Hag's. And don't get shot, stabbed or explode_._"The bird grabbed the envelope with it's mouth and flew away, she stared at it as it flew to the woods.

_I hope you can understand where I am going from. Dear Terenti._


End file.
